


Somnophilia

by VelveteenPrince



Series: The Choi twin's many kinks [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choicest Week, Consensual Somnophilia, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of dubcon/noncon, Noncon fantasies?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Surprisingly low amounts of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: “I think our subconscious knows more about us than we do ourselves.”





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> So the choicest prompt of the day was dreams and uh... I might have gotten carried away

\---Saeyoung---

_He was the only one to blame. He shouldn’t have been in his brother’s room after he’d gone to sleep. No matter how much his anxiety gnawed at him to go check on Saeran one last time or tried to convince himself he was only checking to see if his brother was having nightmares._

_All lies. His selfish self just wanted another look at his face._

_His sleeping face, to be more exact. His breathing matching his chest rising and falling. Rosy lips parted just slightly, wet and plump as they let air through. Peaceful beyond words can describe._

_At times like these, he makes loving him so easy…_

_The bed creaks with his weight._

_Don’t wake up. Don’t wake up. Don’t—_

_His breathing doesn’t change. Saeyoung held his breath to be completely sure of it. Saeran’s warmth immediately seeping through to him. He can taste the faintest remains of whipped cream from the french vanilla latte he’d had earlier. But his breath was minty fresh._

_His tongue—did it taste like mint as well?_

_He didn’t dare to try and find out. Or maybe he did. He isn’t sure how or when he found himself on top of Saeran, already beginning to undress him._

_His chest aches. Oh how he wishes he could tell him how he feels. And then apologize for being so damn disgusting. Watch him as he runs away from him, probably to never be seen again._

\---Saeran---

 

The space of the bed usually empty is now occupied.

He’s barely conscious of the sleeping figure next to him. It’s a miracle he didn’t catch on, even as their legs tangled together, heating up the space under the blanket with their shared temperature. Perhaps it had been all the sweets that had knocked him out. No, if it had been anything but a familiar presence, Saeran would have woken up immediately, pushed the stranger off the bed, instead of drawing closer to him to feel him with even more of his body.

_It’s not a dream. it's not a dream._  
His fingertips graze soft skin, and move upwards, riding up fabric to feel more of that smooth, toned back. He finds the body next to him reacts to his touch in the form of gasps that get lost in his subconscious. 

_It’s not a dream._  
The mantra becomes indistinguishable moans escaping his throat as his hands clutch the fabric of his shirt, drawing yet another exhale from the sleeping figure next to him. 

Hot breath tickles his neck, and he instinctively lets his head fall back. Urging, with his mind alone, to feel it again. Sharp tingles travelling all the way down his spine.

His cock. He needs to feel some pressure on his cock. He wanders down exposed skin. The tender flesh his hands brush against is familiar. Way too familiar—but it’s not his own. He can’t quite put his finger on it in his current state, that was for the more awake version of himself to deal with.

This version of himself craves release—quick. The heat pooling at the pit of his stomach begged him to find some contact. Preferably with the body next to him, who seemed to be just as aroused.

His leg hooks around him, pulling him closer to feel some friction against his erection. It felt too good to be true. A hand wandering up his exposed thigh slipped inside the leg of his underwear, teasing at sensitive skin. He can’t help but grind against what he can only assume is the one person he _shouldn’t_ be touching this way. Ever.

He’s suddenly much more awake. 

His brother is returning the ministrations, his hand still clasped around his ass, his grip tight, nails digging into supple flesh, fingers curling with Saeran’s every movement. 

Had he managed to stay asleep through all of this? “...Saeyoung?” 

It took a moment, but judging by the force with which he was shoved to the other end of the bed and the almost comedic way his brother lost his balance and nearly fell off the bed, he’d bet all of his money the answer was _yes._  
Saeyoung avoided eye contact as he sat up, making sure to keep his lower half covered. 

“I… what was I...?” He swallowed, his fingers digging into his hair to push it back. “Did we…?” 

“No!" Saeran interrupted. "I mean… I woke up before…” He took a chance scooting closer to his brother. “...before we went too far…” 

Saeyoung’s hand then rubbed at his eyes, pulling the skin around them as some sort of penitence. A sound resembling a distressed laugh resonated within the room, before turning into what he could only describe as the laments of someone who’d just been told ice cream was illegal.

Had he really been that bad? As much as it baffled him, Saeran hadn’t been nearly as disgusted as he probably should have. But that was a thought for another day.

“I’m sorry.” His brother seemed to have calmed down, yet refused to lift his face from his hands.

“No, we both were—” 

“I was the one who started it.” 

Saeran froze upon hearing the seriousness in Saeyoung’s voice. A voice he doesn’t regularly use with him, and it sent shivers up his spine colder than a winter storm.

“I don't think you did.” He gets closer again. His brother inches towards the edge of the bed when he notices it.

“What makes you so sure?”

“W-well…” He’s not. He’s only sure of one thing. “I was enjoying it!”

“God. Saeran." Could he really call it progress if instead of burying his shame in his hands, Saeyoung was now holding the bridge of his nose as he spoke? Probably. Saeran took it as a win anyway. "It doesn’t matter if you were. It’s wrong.” 

Still, he was becoming irritated. “Why? Weren’t you enjoying it too?” He closed the gap further, this time grabbing Saeyoung by his shoulders to stop him from escaping. 

It seemed to work. Or at least, startle him to the point of forcing him to hold eye contact with him. “We were unconscious.” He held Saeran’s wrist, prepared to push it away. 

Instead, Saeran takes advantage of his grip to push Saeyoung to his back again, crawling on top of him.  
“I think our subconscious knows more about us than we do ourselves.” 

“Saeran.” His free hand stopped him from getting any closer to Saeyoung’s face. The pain in his voice almost made Saeran waver.

“Why are you so sure you started it?” He didn’t give up, disregarding Saeyoung’s attempts at hiding his shame, locking eyes with him. 

It took him a long time to reply. Three times he swallowed and licked his lips before he could find his voice again. “In the dream I was…” 

Saeran’s breath hitched, his interest piqued. He has to nibble his lower lip to hide his amusement. His excitement, on the other hand, was given away by a twitch of his cock. He accommodated himself, straddling Saeyoung, earning him a choked gasp. One that, again, he tried and failed to conceal by clearing his throat.

“Were you dreaming of me when you touched me…?” 

A sharp intake of breath and a quick nod was his answer.  
Saeran couldn’t help but try again, rolling his hips a little more swiftly, earning him a more honest response in the form of a pleasured moan. 

“Tell me about your dream.” He commanded, the hand supporting his weight momentarily leaving its place to get the hand on his chest out of the way and pin it above Saeyoung’s head, with its twin. 

“I—Ah!—I wanted to see you. While you were asleep…” 

He’s almost certain he heard Saeyoung curse under his breath when Saeran released both their erections from the confines of their underwear and held them in his hand. “Go on… Tell me everything.”

“I… kissed you…—Ah, Saeran!— touched you…” He squirmed under his brother, but kept his hands in place as if they were being restrained by cuffs and not just Saeran’s grip. “And when you wouldn’t wake up I…” 

His sharp exhale came out as a laugh. He pretended to be doing just fine as he jerked both of them off, but Saeyoung’s story resembled his own fantasies way too much for comfort. He was losing himself in the pleasure of his own precum drizzled hand, moving up and down their cocks. 

“You took advantage of me in my most vulnerable state.” He thanked whatever god was out there that his voice still came out coherent even when he was seconds away from giving in to his orgasm. “You’re disgusting.” 

With a final agitated groan, he came on his brother’s stomach, his thighs twitching with the pleasure, clasping around Saeyoungs waist, disregarding the pained grunt that accompanied the action. 

Upon returning to his senses he realized Saeyoung had also been pushed over the edge. Their mixed cum staining his chest and ridden up shirt. 

Saeran made sure to remember this particular fantasy of Saeyoung’s.


	2. [2]

His hand searches the now empty space on the bed, slowly coming back to his senses as memories of the previous night flood back to him. If it weren’t for the still warm imprint on the spot next to him, he’d have thought it had been all a dream. It wouldn’t be the first time his mind came up with something as fucked up involving his brother. 

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel Saeyoung’s skin on his, see Saeyoung’s knitted brow as he came all over his stomach, head thrown back and mind lost in the pleasure. 

He remembered every single sick detail. 

Everything up to the point where he passed out on top of Saeyoung, having just come down from his high, his muscles still tingling with the release.

He’d tried to fight the urge to fall asleep at first, instead addressing the gigantic sin they’d just committed, but alas, he decided to deal with it in the morning, suspecting Saeyoung probably wanted to have a clear head as well when they discussed it.

Well it was now ten in the morning and present Saeran wasn’t exactly pleased to wake up alone after having given in to one of his deepest desires.

He’d never planned to act on them. Thinking himself sick for even having them in the first place. Finding Saeyoung felt the same simply pushed him over the edge. Though his brother seemed to disagree. Having run off just moments before Saeran woke up. That coward. 

Sure enough, he found Saeyoung facing away when he entered the kitchen, seemingly more interested in the contents of his mug. Although a more closer look revealed him to be lost in thought, eyes lost in infinity. Head resting on the ball of his palm, adding to his aloofness. He was never the biggest morning person Saeran knew, but he had a feeling Saeyoung had more than his fair share of things plaguing his mind. 

Saeran approached him, deciding to play along the absentmindness, only watching, from the corner of his eye, as his hand slipped from under his chin and bumping on the counter when he heard Saeran. 

“Ah, Saeran… you’re up early.”

He caught the unmistakable scent of their body wash, instead of the smell of sex he’d ingrained in him the night before. For some reason it bothered Saeran. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into a tight embrace, and leave his scent,ㅡtheirㅡ scent all over him again. 

“Morning.”

Saeran poured himself a shot glass worth of coffee, followed by the rest of the milk into his mug, trying to bite back a smile. The buildup for the inevitable almost as sweet as what he imagined they payoff would be. 

“Had a good night’s rest?” 

Saeyoung _gulped._

It took every ounce of self control not to relish in the moment. 

If there was one thing he feared though, it was his brother acting like it never happened. He’d wanted to prove to him that he could face his problems, instead of letting a night of questionable self indulgence drive them further apart. He’d reach for Saeyoung if he tried to run away, just like he did for Saeran one too many times, when they reunited. “You’re not thinking of forgetting all about yesterday and expect me to do the same, are you?”

He’d finally gotten him to look up, connecting his gaze with Saeran's and following it until he settled on the opposite side of the counter. Only then did he notice two red streaks under his eyes, thin enough that they remained hidden under the frame of his glasses at any other angle but eye-level. "I'm sorry." 

Saeran furrowed his brow in confusion before letting out a sharp exhale. Of course his brother was blaming himself for something that was entirely Saeran’s fault.

“You forget I was the one who straddled you” That’s right. It didn’t matter who started it when they were unconscious, Saeran had jumped on top of him without a second thought.

“Well I didn’t stop you!” 

“I didn’t want you to.” 

Silence, again. One that Saeyoung wasn’t planning on breaking any time soon. His stare still puzzled, fixed on the floor to avoid further confrontation.

Saeran pulled the sugar tray towards himself, continuing to prepare his coffee. For a drawn out moment, only the clinking of the spoon against his ceramic remained between them. They shared their distaste for bitter things, as well as the need to balance everything salty with something sweet. Being twins it was to be expected. He knew there were probably countless other things they'd yet to discover they shared. 

And sure, he’d heard about dream sharing, he’d just never entertained the thought for more than nine consecutive seconds.

“I do have to ask…” He stopped to fiddle with his cup, “When did you start having sexual fantasies about me?” He refused to look up and meet Saeyoung’s horrified stare, instead pouring a fourth spoonful of sugar into his coffee before beginning to stir. 

“If you tell me, I’ll share one of my own.”

The color Saeyoung’s cheeks turned almost matched his hair, mouth falling open in disbelief.

“I… It wasn’t like that!” He pushed his glasses up, hiding his face in his hands. “I guess… The dreams started about two months ago... I couldn’t make out your face at first… but Iㅡ because of your body, your hair… I never planned for them to become anything else but dreams! Yesterday I just…” 

Saeran listened intently like he was hearing his own thoughts being spoken in Saeyoung’s voice. But _how_ they got there mattered little to him, he wanted to know what to do in order to _feel_ it again. He knew after having a taste, desires like theirs would be much harder to push away and conceal at the back of his mind.

Saeran raised his cup to his mouth, stopping before the coffee touched his lips. He watched Saeyoung through lidded eyes, a half smile tugging at his lips. “Do you want to try it for real?” 

His eyes stared wide open in confusion. Saeran provided clarification. “Want to fuck me while I’m unconscious?” 

“I wouldn’t do that again!” But he averted his eyes. _Liar._

“But you want to. Deep down you’re actually more disgusting than me.” He threw a jab at him, perhaps getting a bit too excited by riling him up.

“Stop!” He buried both hands in his hair, balling them into fists. He really seemed distressed, the burden having these pleasures came with was unbearable, if Saeran’s experience was anything to go by. “I’d be hurting you.”

This time it was Saeran's turn to gulp down the knot in his throat. “And if I asked you to do it?” 

He didn’t have to raise his gaze to see Saeyoung’s jaw hit the ground.

It would take a while to get used to suddenly being told he could indulge in a long-time fantasy without having to hurt the object of his desires. He knew that. But if he was forced to hear another _but are you really really sure? What if I…_

Still, Saeran held off on the more direct approach of grabbing him by the shoulders and violently shaking him as he yelled _yes, I am absolutely certain I am agreeing to this because I want it, not to make you happy._

It was hard to be anything but confident (and excited, very excited) as the date they set grew near.

There was no need to make excuses to sleep together anymore, instead staying up talking about how they wanted it to play out, never tearing their eyes away from the ceiling. their voices echoing in the cover of darkness.

“I want you to tell me everything we did once I wake up. Or, rather, if I don’t wake up in the middle of it.” 

Saeyoung agreed with a hum. “Anything else?”

“One more thing.”

“Yes.”

“Can I help myself to your dick every once in a while as well?” 

It was too dark to fully appreciate just how flushed he’d made his brother, but he settled for the choked noise that came out of his throat, followed by a very rushed and out of breath, “Sure. Yes. I’mㅡ I would… that would be fine.” 

Saeran turned his head towards Saeyoung. “What about you?”

Saeyoung thought for a moment. “I want you to sleep in something light. Preferably your underwear.” 

“I was already planning to do that.” 

The bed was only big enough to be touching shoulders and still fit two people comfortably, making them aware of each other's every stir and movement. Even after drawn out silences Saeran could tell, by his breathing alone, that Saeyoung hadn't yet fallen asleep. “...Actually, I have an idea.” 

Meanwhile, his eyelids started to feel heavier by the second, only registering half of what Saeyoung said. “Surprise me.”

That was the last time they talked about that for another week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was used to Saeyoung coming in and out of their shared bathroom even as he was showering, he'd learned not to think much of it, continuing to rinse his body. 

Drawing the curtain back, he found Saeyoung comfortably leaning against the bathroom sink, arms crossed, obviously waiting for Saeran. Glasses resting on the vanity top next to a small shopping bag. 

“Learn how to knock.” 

“Don’t be silly~ Knocking’s for jokes only.” As he Unfolded his arms, Saeran notices a piece of baby-blue fabric hanging from his index and middle fingers. 

“What’s that?” He asks, draping a towel around his hips and securing it there as he dried his hair with another one.

Saeyoung kneels down, ignoring his question, presenting to him the most delicate looking piece of silk Saeran had ever laid eyes on. It took a second look to realize they were panties, and yes, his brother expected him to step inside them. 

“Did you fucking buy these for today specifically?”

“Would you have preferred to wear one of mine?”

He doesn’t answer. 

Instead, he slips a leg inside, then the other, untying the towel and tossing it over his shoulder.

His hands are cold when they come in contact with his still steaming skin, shivers run up his spine, following the pace of his nails lightly dragging along his thighs, causing his skin to tighten under the touch. He’s almost too lost in it when he’s pulled back into reality by the snap of the hem of the panties against his skin. He looks down to find the head of his dick sticking out, pressed against his stomach. Although very soft, these panties were still very tight and left little room for things. He could feel some slight wedgies, even as he ran his index fingers along the rim to release and accommodate them to fit his cock.

Saeyoung giggled at the sight. Saeran could immediately tell they were tight on purpose. After all, him and Saeyoung were roughly the same size. “Anything else?”

“One more thing!” Saeyoung searched the bag behind him, presumably from where his panties had come from as well, pulling out the one item left. See-through blue fabric, adorned with lace to match his underwear, hanging from Saeyoung's fingers by the ribbons that, he assumed, were supposed to go over the shoulders.

“Really? A babydoll?” 

“Don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to~” 

No, he was more than intrigued. Saeyoung already knew the asnwer.

His nipples perked at the contact with thin lace, he didn’t have any boobs to fill it in but Saeyoung didn’t seem to mind that in the slightest. 

No matter how much he pulled it down, the fabric didn’t reach past the curve of his bottom, giving his brother full view of his panties anyway. 

He raised an eyebrow at Saeyoung. “Now is it everything?” 

“Yup. That’s everything.” 

Saeran looked down at himself, then at the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. Both his and Saeyoung’s complexion had always been more on the feminine side, if more well-toned in the arms and legs.

“I’m a bit surprised you didn’t go all out and bought matching stockings. I figured you’d have had some fun peeling them off when I’m at your mercy.” His grin and tone mocked Saeyoung. Perhaps he needed an outlet now that he felt so exposed, by teasing his brother a bit. 

His foot travelled up Saeyoung’s thigh, stopping right where his crotch met his leg. If anything, Saeyoung seemed more excited than he was dressing Saeran just moments ago, if that was even possible, hand carressing up his calf, eyes never leaving Saeran's.

“I’ll buy them for you next time, knee-high and thigh-high. Both.” 

“Idiot. Don’t waste your money on me. We’re going to have plenty of fun anyway. Now, I’ll go ahead, you take the shower and” He freed himsef from Saeyoung's hold, toes prodding the bulge in his pants. “Save that for me~”

_~Saeyoung~_

The warm water running over his body did little to help his boner, although now that he didn’t have Saeran’s beautiful body he didn’t have to worry too much about coming untouched. Seriously, he'd been about to lose it just hearing Saeran's breathy voice speak such sinfully delicious things. Still, the thought of his brother sleeping was enough to keep his dick standing proudly throughout his shower, eagerly awaiting the beautiful sight he knew was coming upon opening the door.

Or as he prepared himself for his brother, as he didn’t want to keep him waiting and risk waking him up. After all, this was about _Saeran._ Stretching himself out took longer than he expected, as it turns out doing it while your boner demands for attention is… tasking. But he managed, stepping out into the room practically when all the steam from the shower had vanished or condensated on the bathroom's mirrors and glasses.

It wasn’t until he wiped his glasses that he could finally take in what _had_ to be a dream. 

The blankets bundled up at his brother’s ankles. Saeyoung's eyes follow the path up Saeran’s bare legs, stopping to admire the silk confines trapping his crotch, the way the babydoll had ridden up just enough to allow a peek at Saeran’s hip bones. His dick twitched at the sight, interested. 

This time it was Saeyoung’s turn to straddle Saeran, leaning in for a taste of his parted lips, tongue immediately wandering inside. The drumming in his chest already making his head spin. A small part of him not entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming. His lips travelled down, teeth grazing his neck, his pulse against his tongue, unchanging. The biggest need to bite down bubbling up in his chest upon finding Saeran’s exposed collarbone, Sweet with the water still embedded in his body. 

Gaze lifting to stare at parted lips and closed eyes, so delicious and calm as he watched for a reaction every time he pressed a kiss down his chest, paying close attention to his nipples, perking up at the touch of his tongue through the lace. A breath hitched at the back of Saeran’s throat.

His hands start tracing his brother’s legs, lifting them up above his shoulders to get better access to his panties. Soft as he remembered them, tangled in his fingers as he pulled them off with the utmost care. His brother responded in little more than a sigh. Body quickly heating up with the brush of Saeyoung’s fingers travelling up newly exposed skin as he accommodates himself between Saeran’s legs. 

He’s soft, so Saeyoung begins by wrapping his hand around his dick, lightly pulling the foreskin back to earn a lewd gasp from his brother.

The sound pulled his attention towards Saeran’s sleeping face. Still as calm as before, the slightest blush adorning his cheeks, brow beginning to furrow as Saeyoung slowed the ministrations down to a halt. He licked his lips, watching as Saeran bucked his hips towards him, humping the air as Saeyoung removed his hand. 

It was plain obvious Saeran, (at the very least sleeping Saeran) was enjoying it, dick twitching in response when Saeyoung pressed the tip of his tongue to his dick, massaging the slit until he tasted the very first beads of precum leaking. Saeran already fully hard.

He tries again, wrapping his lips around the head, a moan bubbling up at the back of his throat. Feeling Saeran squirm under him, his hands searching the bed for something to clutch between his fingers. 

He knew it wouldn’t be long before Saeran woke up, ragged breaths becoming more audible with every swipe of his tongue, every time he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. 

His back arched, head buried into the pillow. Saeyoung searched for the expression on Saeran's face, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open. Something at the pit of his gut urged him to go faster, rip out every last moan from his brother’s throat. 

It didn’t take long for hot cum to shoot into his mouth, immediately spilling from the corners of his mouth. He doesn’t stop. His movements following after the initial convulsion starts to wear off. He’s pretty certain Saeran’s fully awake as a string of unintelligible curses fall from his mouth, his body still tensed up underneath Saeyoung. 

He lifts his face, wiping at his mouth. He finds Saeran’s eyes glued to the ceiling, wide open and glossy as his breathing starts to return to normal. 

“That.” He began through fast panting as he searched for Saeyoung’s eyes in the dark. “Was the best orgasm I’ve had in a while.” 

His arms reached for him, asking for Saeyoung to help him up.

He doubted, noticing Saeran’s legs were still wobbly, whether the reason for it being that his brother was still half asleep or simply hadn’t fully recovered from his orgasm remained a mystery. “What about you, dear brother? You’re not planning on sleeping with that raging hard on.” His index finger stretched out to point down between his brother’s legs. “I don’t plan to wait until you’ve fallen asleep.” 

He obliged, pulling Saeran up, allowing his weight to push him back on the bed, their positions suddenly switched. Saeyoung blushed at the suggestion. 

“Can you go for another round? Aren’t you tired?” 

The smirk curling up Saeran’s lips said it all, his erection now pressing against Saeyoung’s. “But I just woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy so this is the last chapter as requested by a few of you (thank u) and it was super fun! And also the first (second?) work in a new series I'm calling Saeran and Saeyoung's many kinks... which means!! I'm taking suggestions over on tumblr (@latenightyaoi) for any and all kinks you'd like to see with these two~ im calling them suggestions instead of requests because as anyone who's known me for more than two consecutive weeks knows I'm the worst at filling requests :'D so im hoping by calling them by a more gentle sounding name I can trick my brain into not having panic attacks over taking too long to write because im scared of disappointing ppl haha  
> uhm  
> Thanks for reading!! I'll greatly appreciate any and all suggestions... wink wink... you may have~

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully self indulgent porn with a prospect for a part 2?? Depends how well this is received I might try to write for other obscure kinks, as well...


End file.
